Unfolding the Future
by IAmBirdMan
Summary: High school students, unexpected meetings, and unknown future. Let's see how things will unfold.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Unfolding the Future

Chapter 1: Pink hair, unattained eggs, and flying kicks

She's not that pretty. She's not that great. She's not even that noticeable. Except for her bright pink hair that now ceased to shine. So now, she's just ordinary. Maybe because she's lonely. Maybe because her friends left her. Maybe because she's not worth their attention. I don't really know. No one knows a thing about her. They did care once. Now they don't give a damn. So she sits there, all alone, staring at the clear blue sky. Her notes were sprawled all over her table, her attention somewhere else. The sakura trees are in full bloom now, their leaves flying all over the place. One got stuck in the window, just right where her line of vision is and then she smiled. Not that overly big grin, just a small curve of her lips and then a gentle look in her eyes and somehow she looked kind of beautiful again. Then the bell rang. A blank expression once again covered her face.

I resumed my seat just two seats behind her. The teacher entered and started talking. Around 5 seconds after he started talking, I was lost in my thoughts. Unknown to me, I started to do what she just did; I looked outside and stared at the clear blue sky. I let myself be drowned by the faint voice of the teacher, now just hovering in the background, and listened as the birds sang to one another. Unaware of my actions, I caught myself staring at her hair. Her pink hair. It moved as her head bobbed back and forth to the board and to her notebook. Then it stopped. Then everyone was standing and bowing and suddenly a loud voice broke me up from my reverie.

"Hey!"

I sighed as I recognized the voice and so I turned to the speaker. "What now?"

"Nothing really. Just caught you staring at forehead."

"…"

"Don't tell me you don't know forehead?"

I blinked twice.

"Uh, Ms. Pinky over there? Can't you see that forehead? It's so wide I can almost land a plane there."

I grunted.

"Okay so now why are you staring at her?"

"What's it to you?"

"How cold! I'm just curious as to what got your attention."

"Hng."

"Your answer really clears things up, ya know."

I stuffed my things into my bag and hoped that my silence would make him change the subject.

"You know you've been looking at her for like 10 minutes straight."

Seems not. I tried to find a reason why I stared.

_I was looking outside and then suddenly, I didn't notice that I was already staring at her and then I got captivated by the way her hair shined as it was hit by sunlight and just how soft it looked and how it moved so smoothly as she moved her head around while she copied her notes. I don't know dude. There's just something about it._

"…I was looking at her hair." That pretty much sums up my thoughts.

"Are you telling me that her hair is different from her?"

"Hng." Her is her face/body or whatever. Hair is hair. There's difference.

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to believe that?"

I shrugged.

"You are so impossible." And then when he knows that I'll say no more of the subject, he just put his hands into his hair and lets out a loud groan.

"Ready?" I asked as I placed my last book inside.

"Yea, sure, not like I bring anything to school anyway. Easier to pack." And with that, we left the school, went home and so another day ended.

Or so I thought.

I was lounging at the sofa, watching some news and then suddenly my brother called for me.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice beckoned me to the kitchen. I half-dragged and half-walked, intentionally walking slow, to the other side of the house where the kitchen is just to annoy him.

"Sasuke, if you don't come here this instant I swear I am going to put some chemicals in your food that will make you fart for the whole day! ONE WHOLE DAY!"

My brother was not usually this talkative, or angry. There's just those times when he's so frustrated that he leaves his lab and cooks us dinner. But when he does, he's actually happy about it so now I don't know what's wrong with this guy. Maybe because of his lack of sunlight or girls or maybe he just inhaled a little too much of his chemicals. Anyway, I hurried through the hallways, not really afraid of Itachi's threat but just the idea that he'd do that to me (He's normally a good brother).

"What?" I said as I opened the kitchen door.

"We're out of eggs." Was Itachi's reply. He didn't even turn back as I entered the room. He just stood here, chopping some vegetables.

"So?"

"So? Did you just say 'So?'?" His hands now stopped moving and faced me. He stared at me, hard. Itachi's eyes locked on mine and I don't know but our family got this eye thing going on and whenever they do that, people just get scared. It makes me kind of anxious but still I tried to look him in the eyes. This went on for about several seconds until my uneasiness spiked and so I just broke eye contact, threw my hands up and gave in. I went out of the room telling him that I'm going to buy some eggs this instant and rushed out of the house, my bike beside me.

Outside, the sun was now below the horizon. A few orange lights can be seen hinting that the sun just set. People were now either going home or leaving their houses to buying something at the convenience store. The convenience store is not that far but I rode my bike and pedaled furiously. I like to feel the wind brush my face, it feels kind of free.

I parked by bike outside and hurried inside, wanting to be home as soon as possible. Searching for eggs, I roamed around and found it at the farthest corner from the counter. There it was, a dozen of it just sitting up there prettily as if waiting for its rightful costumer to save it from being rotten. As I was about to reach for it, another hands grabbed the eggs and held it with triumph in her hands. Letting out a loud tsk, I tried to grab for the ones behind it and alas, I came up with nothing. Nothing. A few more tries, with the hope of them still having just one more, and then I fully realized that I'm really coming up with nothing. And it all sunk into my consciousness. No eggs to bring home. To Itachi. Just what will my brother to do me; I internally panicked and searched for answers.

_The one holding the eggs! Just who was that? _

The line was quite short and I can see her nowhere and I am internally panicking once again.

_Calm yourself, Sasuke! Find the plastic with the pack of eggs. I'm sure that you can notice the outline!_

And so I did. I ran outside and quickly glanced at what everyone is holding. 56 degrees of turning my head later, I saw the outline I was looking for. Sprinting for my life, I immediately closed the gap between us.

"Hey, you!" I called. She didn't even bother turning around.

"Hey!" I called again, this time louder. Still no response so I grabbed her arm and suddenly, her elbow made contact with my face I kind of loosed balance so I staggered back. Then upon opening my eyes, I saw a foot and it's coming closer and there goes my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" is what I would have liked to yell then but since I was too stunned as to what happened, I just continued half-sitting half-trying-stand-up on the ground.

"You want a piece of me, huh?" The girl, or is she even one, taunted as she looked at my sprawled figure. She went on doing that karate stance and then unexpectedly stopped.

"That kind of emo hair!" She sounded surprised. "Is that you Sasuke?"

That was a shock, just who was this girl to go around kicking me and then calling my name out of the blue.

"Ughh.." I groaned as I tried to stand up, my hand still holding my now swollen cheek. My eyes tried to make out her face through the dimness of the surroundings. I squinted and saw nothing except for a silhouette of a very long hair. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Ino. Is it hard to recognize me without the ponytail? I just thought that maybe letting my hair down is-" she just babbled stuff I don't really care about so I decided to cut her off.

"Yes, yes. I remember you." I looked away and hoped she can read the uninterested look in my face. She looked down and I bet she's currently wondering what to do now. Maybe she feels guilty. Of course she does. I mean who wouldn't? Kicking your childhood acquaintance in the face? Oh right, I wouldn't but she's not me so I expect she does.

Ino abruptly bowed down and said, "I'm really sorry, Sasuke! I-I'll do something about your swollen face. If you would just care to follow me…" Or so she said.

"Hey! What the-" I exclaimed as she seized my arm – the one that isn't holding my face – and started to pull.

"Just come and follow me!" She's practically dragging me.

"You're yanking my arm!"

"I don't mind." From her shoulder, I saw her smile a little. _Ugh._

"What?! I'm the one being pulled here!"

Ino stopped. She just looked ahead and sighed. "Just! Just let me do this, will you?" she said.

"Then release me. It's not like I'm going to run away." And I also need something from you, I added mentally as I looked at the plastic bag she's holding. She let go of my hand after that and walked straight ahead. So I followed in silence. We spent a few minutes just like that, not that there's anything to talk about.

"It's only up ahead." Her voice broke the stillness and it's as if to reassure me that we're nearly there.

We stopped in front of a house. It's neither big nor small, just your average house. She opened the gate and walked inside. Upon opening the front door, I noticed another shoes, girly shoes or whatever they call it.

"I'm back." Ino called. She ushered me to follow her into the kitchen. There, with her back on us, was the owner pink hair I just stared at today.

* * *

**A/N: **This was _supposed_ to be a one-shot. While writing, it looks like it'll be kinda long so I decided to stop here. XD I'll _try_ to continue this... I want to know how they will end up cause I just made this without any outline at all. lol So there, I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
